A Zutara Love Story
by ry123red
Summary: Based off Shakespeare's epic love story Romeo and Juliet. These star-crossed lovers face loss, anger, jealousy, and grief on their journey to find love. ZUTARA.
1. First Sight

A/N: Were reading Romeo and Juliet in English class and it inspired me to write this :) Tell me if u like!

_"This bud of love,  
by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beautious flower when next we meet."_

_- Romeo Montague_

"But dad please. Y-you can't do this to me." I pleaded falling down onto my knees in front of my overprotective dad.

"Katara, I said no and that's final."

"But dad you don't understand! Please! Just think about what I want for once!"

His eyes softened slightly and he sighed heavily. "You know I always think about what's best for you. And you're right I don't understand. I don't understand how you could ever fall for a _firebender_." He said the word with disgust.

"He's not just a firebender dad. He's a person too, just because he's from the Fire Nation doesn't make him a bad person." I said standing back up and looking my father in the eyes.

"The Firenation are not people! They're monsters! Look at what they've done to the world Katara! All the wars, death, and chaos was caused by them! Open your eyes! Look at what they've done to your own life! Your people, your friends, and your family, they've all been effected. Your own mother was killed at the hands of those beasts and you go off and meet one, and then return home only to try and convince me to let you marry one of them? No daughter of mine is ever going to have any relationship with any Fire Nation scum! Ever!"

"Well then I am no daughter of yours." I whispered whipping around are running to my room.

I slammed the door shut hard and a glass penguin fell off my dresser, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Good. I hope he heard it break, along with my heart. No longer able to hold back the tears I slid down the door and wrapped my arms arond my knees and sobbed letting the warm, salty tears fall onto my skirt. How did this happen? I pushed my long brown hair back out of my face and dropped my head into my hands. What was I supposed to do? Surely I didn't have to choose between the love of my life and my family? If I did though I know whom I would choose. I closed my eyes remembering the night we first met. It seemed like it was so long ago, but it was only yesterday...

_"Thank you." I murmered accepting the bell bracelets from Haru._

_"It's always an honor Lady Katara." He replied turning back to get his own pair._

_I took my chance and darted to the other side of the dance floor. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I had done my father's will and met him, but nothing more. That was enough for me. Lost in my thoughts I ran into someone's hard chest._

_I braced my arms to catch my fall when two hands grabbed my shoulders and stopped my descent. I released a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding in and looked up to see my savior only to suck in another deep breath. My eyes met two golden ones and my words came out breathless:_

_"T-Thank you."_

_The masked man's lips twitched as If he was holding back a smile. He looked into my eyes and I was unable to break our gaze. Then I was in someone else's arms._

_"Katara! Katara! Are you okay?" Aang asked his grey eyes boring into my blue ones._

_"Yes." I managed to get out as I pulled out of his arms and stood on my own two feet. I immediately felt the absence of my saviors arms and shivered._

_"Are you positive?" he asked again concern written all over his face._

_I nodded and waved his concern away. I was perfectly fine._

_"I think I'll just take a break from dancing." I said turning and walking to the edge of the ballroom without hearing his response._

_I pretended to watch as Hideo performed his latest ballads, but was really looking for him. All I knew about him was that he was wearing a blue and white mask that covered his whole face except his eyes and lips, and that he had the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. Just as I about to give up I felt a hand on my shoulder. With a gasp I turned around only to be face to face with Haru._

_"Are you quite alright? I heard you took quite a spill out there." He inquired his hands folded in front of him._

_"Oh." I said embarassed. "I'm fine. No need to worry."_

_"I spoke to your father." He said suddenly and I knew where this conversation was going._

_"Oh?" I managed._

_"And I spoke to him about a certain question that involves you." He continued._

_"Oh look at the time! I've gotta go see my brother." I said quickly turning and fleeing from him a second time._

_I glanced behind me. Good, he wasn't following. I turned around just in time to crash into someone else. But this time I didn't fall but the person I ran into did._

_"I am so sorry." I gasped as he stood up._

_"Trying to get revenge on me for earlier?" A rough voice asked teasingly making me blush._

_"I'm Katara, and you are?"_

_"Zuko."_

_"Well It's nice to meet you Zuko." I said biting my lip nervously. Why was I nervous?_

_"Likewise." _

_My smile faltered at his short answer and I turned to walk away._

_"Do you want to go for a walk?" _

_A/N: _And there it is the 1st chapter :) I'll add the next 1 asap!! REview and Read er I mean Read and then Review :)


	2. Confusion

A/N: Love Story pt. 2!!!!! Have you guys seen roemo and Juliet? Well the one we watched at my school was soooo weird! At the balcony scene they were totally making out! I was like wow...I thought It would be more...cute! and romantic! LOL Sorry I just thought that was funny...on with the story!

_"Heaven is here where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog_

_And little mouse, every unworthy thing, _

_Live here in heaven and may look on her, _

_But Romeo may not."_

_- Romeo Montague_

Previously...

_"__I spoke to your father." He said suddenly and I knew where this conversation was going._

_"Oh?" I managed._

_"And I spoke to him about a certain question that involves you." He continued._

_"Oh look at the time! I've gotta go see my brother." I said quickly turning and fleeing from him a second time._

_I glanced behind me. Good, he wasn't following. I turned around just in time to crash into someone else. But this time I didn't fall but the person I ran into did._

_"I am so sorry." I gasped as he stood up._

_"Trying to get revenge on me for earlier?" A rough voice asked teasingly making me blush._

_"I'm Katara, and you are?"_

_"Zuko."_

_"Well It's nice to meet you Zuko." I said biting my lip nervously. Why was I nervous?_

_"Likewise." _

_My smile faltered at his short answer and I turned to walk away._

_"Do you want to go for a walk?" _

**REMEMBER THIS IS STILL PART OF KATARA'S MEMORY OF FIRST MEETING ZUKO NOT THE PRESENT TENSE!!!!!!**

_"I don't think I should." I said glancing at where my dad sat across the room._

_He caught my quick glance towards my father and arched an eyebrow._

_"Is that your answer or his?"_

_"It's the same thing." _

_He suddenly straightened up making me realize we had been unconciously leaning forward. I blushed averted my gaze. What was wrong with me? I seriously need to get a grip on myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts._

_"Katara?"_

_"Aang." I said turning around. "Hey, what's up?"_

_He shot a questioning look at Zuko but then turned his big, innocent grey eyes back to me. " I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked a giant grin on his facewhich was turning bright pink._

_"Uh-"_

_"Actually she'll be honoring me with a dance. Sorry." Zuko interrupted._

_I was?_

_"She is?" Came a cold voice from behind us._

_"Mai?" Zuko gaped._

_"Why hello Zuko. I see you move on rather quickly." She turned her brown eyes to me._

_"Listen Mai-"_

_"Save it for someone who cares. Infact let's see if your little girlfriend still cares after she knows the truth." Mai said smirking._

_Zuko froze. _

_"Awww...Did I hit a nerve ZuZu?" She said patronizingly her eyes gleaming with satisfaction._

_"ZuZu?" I asked in confusion making Mai's eyes flick back to me._

_"Ah yes well I'm sure your friend is dying to know what I'm talking about. See girl I'm Zuko's girlfriend." Mai announced._

_" I mean Ex-Girlfriend." She corrected "I mean we just broke up earlier today so I'm not used to the ex part yet...And I don't plan to get used to it." She said glaring at me. "I actually kinda feel sorry for you, being Zuko's rebound and everything."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko finally managed to choke out._

_" But don't you remember what you told me this morning?" She asked innocently._

_"Mai please just don't do this." Zuko murmured fervently and even I could hear the desperation and dread in his voice._

_"But you told me that you loved me. Don't you remember?" Mai asked her voice icy._

_I couldn't even look at him. I was beyond mortified. I had really thought he liked me but I guess not. If he had loved her just today he couldn't possibly be over her already._

_"What exactly is going on?" Aang asked joining in on the conversation._

_"I-I don't know." I whispered my voice cracking._

_"I was just telling her that her boyfriend isn't who she thought he is." Mai said._

_"Boyfriend?" Aang pinned his eyes on me._

_"Awww she didn't tell you? I guess they're both liars then." Mai said turning and stalking away._

_"Uh...I guess I'll see you around Katara." Aang said awkwardly after a moment. He glanced at me for a second and I coud tell that I had hurt his feelings._

_"I should go." I mumbled my eyes following Aang as he walked away._

_"No, wait." He grabbed my arm and I stopped immediately and looked up at him to read his expression but It was hard since he was still wearing his mask._

_"Don't go." He said quietly. "Please."_

_"Why should I stay Zuko? After all she told me what reason could I possibly have to stay?" I asked my eyes tearing up._

_"Please. Let me explain. Just give me a chance. I promise I'll tell you everything. Just don't go" He begged his eyes pleading._

_"Come on." I said suddenly._

_"Huh?"_

_"Didn't you want to go on a walk? Or would you rather take someone else?" I asked not hiding the hurt in my voice._

_His eyes flashed up to my face. "No. I invited you. I want to go with you."_

_"Well then let's go." I said impulsively._

_"I can't." He sighed._

_I looked up at him stuned. Wasn't he just begging that I give him a chance?_

_"No Katara It's not that I don't want to It's just...the party's almost over and your father's going to be looking for you soon and..." He trailed off._

_"Now who scared to get caught." I grumbled annoyed. Then I smiled. " Meet me at my balcony tonight. I have my own room so we can talk without being interrupted. " I said._

_"Really? You're giving me a second chance?" He asked dumfounded._

_"Uh...Didn't I just say that?" I said sarcastically._

_"Thank you so much Katara. I promise you won't regret it." He said hugging me to his chest and burying his face in my hair._

_"Zuko wait what If someone sees us." I hissed pulling away from him._

_"Oh right." He blinked._

_I rolled my eyes. "My room's on the left wing of the place. It's the room closest to the trees so It should be easy to find." _

_"Easy- right." He nodded distractedly._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Slightly better that okay." He said smiling at me. _

_His smile took my breath away. If he would smile all the time...He winked at me before turning and disappearing into the crowd. But I would see him again..._

_Tonight._

I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth. Why was Katara talking to that Firenation scum? I saw him pull her into a hug that she returned for a second before tensing and pulling away. This was not going to happen. Not If I had anything do do with It. It would never work between them anyway, and I think this will be a big favor to my most favorite cousin...

A/N: Okay that last part was jet pov. I decided at the last minute to throw him into the mix! Tell me what you guys think!!!!!


	3. First Night

A/N: Here's pt. 3! I'lll try to update quickly so I can move on to the next story :)

* * *

_"My only love, sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown and known too late! _

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me _

_That I must love a loathèd enemy."_

_- Juliet Montague_

* * *

Previously...

_"Really? You're giving me a second chance?" He asked dumbfounded._

_"Uh...Didn't I just say that?" I said sarcastically._

_"Thank you so much Katara. I promise you won't regret it." He said hugging me to his chest and burying his face in my hair._

_"Zuko wait what If someone sees us." I hissed pulling away from him._

_"Oh right." He blinked._

_I rolled my eyes. "My room's on the left wing of the place. It's the room closest to the trees so It should be easy to find." _

_"Easy- right." He nodded distractedly._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Slightly better that okay." He said smiling at me. _

_His smile took my breath away. If he would smile all the time...He winked at me before turning and disappearing into the crowd. But I would see him again..._

_Tonight._

* * *

**ZUKO POV**

"Hey where'd Zuko go?"

I froze. Hopefully they wouldn't see me. I ducked down lower into the shadow behind a tree. They could not under any circumstances find me here. Especially not Lu-Ten...

"What're you talking about? Little Zuko's right...hey! Zuko's gone! ZUUUKKKO!!! Zuko where did you go buddy?"

"He's probably out with Mai again." Lu- Ten said dismissively.

"I wouldn't doubt that for one second. What would Mai do without her little ZuZu?" Jee said laughing loudly his laugh echoing down the street.

"Actually I really don't think she ever liked him. And I have no idea what he sees in her anyways. I mean one time Zuko invited her over and I had to sit through dinner with them and Iroh, and the entire time she just sat there. Barely touched her food. Never spoke. It was all extremely creepy if you ask me..." Lu-Ten shuddered theatrically making Jee snort.

They were right. What had I been thinking? I can't even imagine liking, and Agni-forbid, loving her. What did I ever see in her? She is nothing like Katara at all. They are complete opposites. Katara is kind, beautiful, passionate, forgiving, trusting...everything that Mai wasn't. I never though I'd meet someone like Katara at a Water Tribe festival of all places. Never thought that I'd fall in love with a Water Tribe woman. Especially one as perfect as Katara. I waited until my close friends faded into the darkness and then crept silently through the foliage until I came upon a huge house. I immediately saw the white stone balcony with a black figure on it and ducked around a tree out of sight. I peeked around the tree squinting my eyes through the darkness trying to see If the person was Katara.

" Will he come tonight? Does he wish to see me again? I told him to come before morning light. My heart belongs to him and I have yet to know him for a full day." She said resting her chin on one of her hands and gazing up at the moon.

I know that voice! I know it as If I have heard it all my life! It is Katara. I stepped around the tree and slowly made my way over to her until I was a couple of feet from her perfection. Suddenly her eyes snapped down and they widened when she caught sight of me. My insides froze. Had I heard her wrong? Was she talking about someone else earlier when I heard her?

"Hi...Zuko here." I mentally slapped myself. What was that?!? She's probably laughing at me right now. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"You came."

She said it like it was a question. Did she honestly think that I wouldn't show up?

"Of course I did. I...still owe you an explanation for earlier with Mai." I said nervously waiting her response.

"Come up here." She said suddenly startling me.

"W-what?"

"I don't want to yell, someone could hear us and you would be killed for coming back here." She said as quietly as she could and still have me hear.

"Um..."

"The tree." She said answering my unspoken question.

"Right. The tree." I walked around to the tree next to her balcony and grabbing onto a thick branch I pulled myself into the tree and made my way over to the part of the tree by edge of the balcony careful not to make too much noise or lose my balance. She waited on the balcony biting her lip nervously. I finally made my way over to her side and was immediately drawn in by her deep blue eyes. She looked at me seeming unsure of what to say.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Why?" I asked truly puzzled. Couldn't she tell how completely captivated I was by her?

"Well first of all I just met you and...our nation's are opposites. And I guess what that pretty girl Mai said too..." She trailed off her blue eyes unfocused. Remembering.

"I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to-"

"For me to find out." She interrupted crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well not like that. I knew I would have to tell you about her eventually. But after you knew the whole story and...and how I feel about you." I stuttered at the end feeling my face heat up.

The frown slipped off her face and a small smile graced her features. "And how do you feel about me?" She asked smiling smugly.

I couldn't resist her for anything.

I leaned forward slightly stopping a few inches away from her face. To give her time to back away If she wanted to. Her eyes met mine and I saw my own emotions reflected in them. I leaned forward the rest of the way pressing my lips to hers softly, hesitantly at first. I put one hand on her cheek cradling her face but kept one on the tree so I wouldn't fall. She put her hands on the back of my neck and ran them through the hair at the back of my neck pressing her lips harder to mine. I closed my eyes returning the kiss more urgently now. My Katara. She was _mine_. I was surprised at how possessive I was of her already but couldn't bring myself to care. She was my Katara. My love. We broke the kiss after a few seconds and I rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes remained closed so I just stared at her committing her face to my memory.

"Katara!"

Her eyes snapped open and her hands flew away from me. I gasped losing my balance and fell onto the ground with a grunt. Who is that?

"Princess Katara!"

What? Princess? I shook my head disoriented. I must be losing it. I would know If Katara was a... actually I probably wouldn't know If she was royalty or not. I hardly knew anything about her at all. I ran a hand through my hair and promised to myself that I would get to know my Katara better.

* * *

**KATARA POV**

"Coming." I called shooting an apologetic and worried glance toward where Zuko fell before dashing into my room so Gran-Gran wouldn't come out to get me.

"What were you doing outside all alone in the cold?" Gran-Gran asked worriedly.

I cringed when she said all alone and quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "Watching the moon."

She nodded accepting that answer. I sighed with relief inwardly.

"What did you need Gran-Gran?"

"You know that I have done my best to be a good mother figure for you and take care of you since your mother-" She broke off suddenly and smiled sadly at me. "Oh look at me speaking of such disheartening things when such good news is upon us!"

"Good news?" I asked warily. Please say this is not what I think it is...

"Nobleman Haru of the Earth kingdom has asked for your hand!"

"Well that doesn't mean I have to accept right?" I asked hesitantly my thoughts flashing instantly back to the kiss I had just shared with a certain Fire nation guy that was currently outside my bedroom...

"Well no. But why on Earth would you not? Haru is a very noble man. Though of very highly in his community. Not that bad on the eyes either..." My gran-gran winked.

"He has a mustache." I squeaked out embarrassed.

"Well...he could always shave...but please don't tall me your thinking of refusing because of a little facial hair! You know you Granddad-"

"I don't love him! A-and I only want to marry for love. Not for social status!" I spluttered out.

"Your heart belongs to someone else."

Dang it! How did she know? She couldn't know already could she? Could she?

"Yes." I said softly working to keep my eyes from straying to the balcony door.

Gran-Gran smiled knowingly. "Well than I wish you the best of luck and I will be here if you need guidance because I fear your father won't be much help." She said solemnly.

"Thank you so much." I said taking her into a hug.

"Of course my little Kata. Your so much like your mother, yet a completely different person. I am immensely proud of the young woman you have become. It's hard to believe that you are already fifteen and of marrying age." She smiled at me knowingly and slipped out my door.

I took a deep shaky breath before going back out to Zuko. To my future which now...rested in his hands.

* * *

A/N: And there was most of the balcony scene! How'd you guys like it? Give my your thoughts!!!


	4. Trouble In Paradise

* * *

A/N: chapter 4!!

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo,  
wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name,  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

- Juliet Montague

* * *

Previously...

_"Your heart belongs to someone else." _

_Dang it! How did she know? She couldn't know already could she? Could she?_

_"Yes." I said softly working to keep my eyes from straying to the balcony door._

_Gran-Gran smiled knowingly. "Well than I wish you the best of luck and I will be here if you need guidance beacuse I fear your father won't be much help." She said solemly._

_"Thank you so much." I said taking her into a hug._

_"Of course my little Kata. Your so much like your mother, yet a completely different person. I am immensely proud of the young woman you have become. It's hard to believe that you are already fifteen and of marrying age." She smiled at me knowingly and slipped out my door. _

_I took a deep shaky breath before going back out to Zuko. To my future which now...rested in his hands._

* * *

**STILL PART OF KATARAS MEMORY**

* * *

KATARA POV

"Zuko?" I whispered to the darkness after I shut the door to my room and walked to the edge of the balcony. Did he get tired of waiting and leave? He wouldn't would he? I mean I don't think I was talking to Gran-Gran that long.

"Zuko It's me."

"I know." He said from behind me wrapping his arms around by waist and pulling my back against his chest. "I'd know that voice anywhere."

"Mmmm." I sighed leaning against his chest. We were so close I could feel his breath against my hair. He was really quite tall. A whole lot taller than me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About the moon." I answered quietly not taking my eyes off it.

"That's right, waterbenders draw their energy from the moon." He said quietly.

"Yes. And Firebenders from the sun correct?" I questioned looking up at him smiling.

"That's right." He said returning the smile.

"Perfect opposites." I said quietly to myself intertwining my fingers through his.

"Yin and Yang." He added squeezing my hand lightly.

"Zuko."

"Hmmm?"

I took a deep steadying breath. Here goes nothing. I pulled my hand from his and fidgeted with my hair nervously. _Just say it Katara!_

"My father's engaging me to someone." I blurted holding my breath and waiting for his response.

He froze but otherwise didn't say or do anything.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know my father did this. I mean I knew he was interested in me but I didn't expect him to go to my father. I mean I've barely even spoken to the guy, let alone been able to develop some sort of relationship with him." I rambled nervously. Why didn't he say anything? What was going through his head? Finally I stopped talking and bit my lip anxiously.

"Zuko? What are you thinking?" I asked stealing his line.

"Who?" He managed to choke out.

"Um...Lord Haru." I said sorrowfully still awaiting warily of his reaction.

He was silent again and this time it was him staring up at the night sky. I closed my eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. I couldn't watch him climb down the tree. I just couldn't. This was so unfair. We couldn't be together because of our Nations. Our families. It had absolutely nothing to do with us! The feud and enmity was between our families and Nations! What is the fight about anyways. As long as I'd been living I'd been taught not to get involved with the Fire Nation. And that they were evil, sinister, and dark people. But not Zuko. No, he wasn't like that at all. Suddenly it hit me. I knew how we could avoid this whole mess with Lord Haru and be together, if that was what he really wanted...

"Katara." He said suddenly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Okay, well I don't know where to start...um okay. I know were from completely different and opposing families and out parents probably wouldn't allow it but...I really care about you and I know Lord Haru has a lot more to offer than I do. He can give you anything you'll ever desire, because of his status. But I can give you one thing he can't. Or at least he can't as fully and wholly as I can." He took a deep, shaky breath and uttered the phrase that would forever change our lives. "His love. Because...I think I love you."

With a relieved breathless laugh I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. His hands went to my hips to steady me and hold me against him.

"I love you too." I said cupping his cheek in one hand. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, completely content standing there with me.

"Katara."

"Hmmm?"

"We have a problem." He said warily pulling out of my arms. I looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"Your parents."

And that's when I was abruptly brought back down to reality.

"I know." I sighed. "But maybe If we just talk to them they'll reconsider." I said optimistically.

"I wish it were that simple." He said running a hand through his raven black hair in frustration.

"It is simple." I said hugging him from behind. "I love you and you love me. No one can stop us from being together. No one."

"I really hope your right." He said turning around and kissing the top of my head, squeezing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Me too."

* * *

We stayed together outside for another hour before I knew he had to leave. Everyone would be waking up soon and I didn't want my parents finding out like this, I wanted to tell them myself.

"So you'll talk to your parents?" He asked pulling back to look at me.

"Of course, If I'm not on my balcony tomorrow night you'll know they murdered me." I said jokingly.

"I wish I could be there." He said looking guilty and regretful.

"That wouldn't be a smart thing." I said picturing my dad strangling Zuko. I wouldn't let anything happen to him, which was why he had to leave.

"True." He said smiling grimly. "So I'll see you tommorow night."

"Tomorrow." I agreed giving him one last departing kiss before watching him climb down the balcony.

"Love you." I whispered watching him disappear into the trees.

I would have made sure he heard me if i had known that would be the last time I saw him for awhile...

* * *

A/N: Ok let me just say I know its been like forever since i updated SRY! And this chapter is really short. Again sry. But I want this story to have plenty of chapters so they will have to be short...unfortunately...


	5. Maybe Reunion

A/N: R & R!!

* * *

_"O woe! O woeful, woeful, woeful day!  
Most lamentable day. Most woeful day  
That ever, ever I did yet behold!  
O day, O day, O day! O hateful day!  
Never was seen so black a day as this.  
O woeful day! O woeful day!"_

_-- Nurse_

* * *

Previously...

_We stayed together outside for another hour before I knew he had to leave. Everyone would be waking up soon and I didn't want my parents finding out like this, I wanted to tell them myself._

_"So you'll talk to your parents?" He asked pulling back to look at me._

_"Of course, If I'm not on my balcony tomorrow night you'll know they murdered me." I said jokingly._

_"I wish I could be there." He said looking guilty and regretful._

_"That wouldn't be a smart thing." I said picturing my dad strangling Zuko. I wouldn't let anything happen to him, which was why he had to leave._

_"True." He said smiling grimly. "So I'll see you tommorow night."_

_"Tomorrow." I agreed giving him one last departing kiss before watching him climb down the balcony._

_"Love you." I whispered watching him disappear into the trees._

_I would have made sure he heard me if i had known that would be the last time I saw him for awhile..._

* * *

Previously...

_"But dad please. Y-you can't do this to me." I pleaded falling down onto my knees in front of my overprotective dad._

_"Katara, I said no and that's final."_

_"But dad you don't understand! Please! Just think about what I want for once!"_

_His eyes softened slightly and he sighed heavily. "You know I always think about what's best for you. And you're right I don't understand. I don't understand how you could ever fall for a firebender." He said the word with disgust._

_"He's not just a firebender dad. He's a person too, just because he's from the Fire Nation doesn't make him a bad person." I said standing back up and looking my father in the eyes._

_"The Firenation are not people! They're monsters! Look at what they've done to the world Katara! All the wars, death, and chaos was caused by them! Open your eyes! Look at what they've done to your own life! Your people, your friends, and your family, they've all been effected. Your own mother was killed at the hands of those beasts and you go off and meet one, and then return home only to try and convince me to let you marry one of them? No daughter of mine is ever going to have any relationship with any Fire Nation scum! Ever!"_

_"Well then I am no daughter of yours." I whispered whipping around are running to my room._

_I slammed the door shut hard and a glass penguin fell off my dresser, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Good. I hope he heard it break, along with my heart. No longer able to hold back the tears I slid down the door and wrapped my arms arond my knees and sobbed letting the warm, salty tears fall onto my skirt. How did this happen? I pushed my long brown hair back out of my face and dropped my head into my hands. What was I supposed to do? Surely I didn't have to choose between the love of my life and my family? If I did though I know whom I would choose. I closed my eyes remembering the night we first met. It seemed like it was so long ago, but it was only yesterday..._

* * *

END OF KATARA's FLASHBACKS!!!!!

* * *

My father had made his decision. He forbid me from seeing Zuko. Ever. I don't know what to do. This is so unfair! Why does this have to be so...so...difficult?!? Why doesn't he understand? My dad supposedly loves me but he won't let me be happy. He doesn't know what I want. What I need. What I desire. Which Is Zuko. I don't care if it's forbidden. I don't care if it's rash. I have to be with Zuko. I can't live without him now. My father may have made his decision, but I'd made mine. I wasn't going to let anyone come between Zuko and I. Not my father, his father, his psycho ex-girlfriend Mai, Aang, Haru, or anyone. I know the Fire Nation had been bad, but that was in the past. And besides they just had a bad leader, Fire Lord Azulon. Now they've made peace, but the other Nations are still holding in resentment, and anger. All my life I was taught that the Fire Nation was evil, and couldn't be trusted. But that wasn't true, at least not with the few Fire Nation people I've met.

"Katara."

I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. My dad had forbid anyone from coming in, and locked all the doors and windows.

"I wanted to check on you. To make sure you were okay."

"Right now, nothing is okay Gran-Gran." I sighed biting my lip to stop myself from crying. I had to be strong.

"It'll be okay my little Kata." The cooed coming into the room and wrapping me into a hug. I laid my head against her shoulder and let myself cry. Cry for Zuko. Cry for myself. Cry for anyone who had ever been put in the same situation.

"Why doesn't he understand? He says he wants what's best for me but he won't listen." I whispered between my sobs.

"Sometimes we are too blinded by our opinions and prejudices to see things for what they are." She said after a moment. "Your father does want a better life for you my sweet, he just doesnt make the best choices all the time."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to disobey father, but I love Zuko. And I don't know what I'd do without him." I said breaking away from her comforting embrace. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What should I do Gran-Gran?"

"You truly love this boy?"

"More than my own life." I answered immediately. And it was true. I couldn't live without Zuko. I knew that now that I'd probably never see him again.

"I will go see him then. And If I approve, then I will help you."

"What? But Father-" I started.

"I'll deal with your father If you'll just tell me where to find this Zuko." She interrupted.

"Oh! Thank you Gran-Gran!" I exclaimed jumping up a joyous smile on my face. It will all be alright. With Gran-Gran's help I could be with Zuko!

"Don't thank me yet. I have to see if this young man is worthy of my Grand daughter." She said sternly.

"Oh he's that and so much more." I said, quick to assure her.

"Well I guess I have a young Fire Bender to seek out." She said heading towards my door. "Where should I look for him?"

"His full name is Zuko Azulon, so probably on their estate." I said hesitantly. I hated to send my mother-figure out with such little information but that was all I had.

She nodded opening the door. "Then I should be back before the sun sets."

"Hurry back!" I called as she shut the door. With a sigh I fell back onto my bed. There was hope for Zuko and I yet.

* * *

I heard the door to my room open and darted back into my room slamming the doors to the balcony after I entered.

"What does my love say?" I asked breathlessly. Had she found him? She must have, shes been gone over three hours.

"Oh my feet are so worn. I haven't walked a distance like that in years." She said huffing and puffing as she sat down in my desk chair.

"I'll get you some water. But first what did Zuko say?" I asked again. It was fine that she needed to rest but having sore feet did nothing to stop her from speaking.

"Oh water sounds lovely dear. Would you see if we have any of those sea prunes left from earlier? I am starved." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

I took a deep calming breath and forced myself to talk politely. "I'm sure we do you made plenty to have extra leftover. But did you find Zuko? You know the person you went out to find!" I hinted stepping closer to her. Would she never tell me?!?

"Oh good! Fix me a small portion though deary, Dinner should be served within the hour."

"I'll fix you all the damn Sea Prunes you want If you'll just tell me what Zuko said!" I said loudly exasperated. Didn't I just tell her how important this was to me?

"Oh right. Well I found your Zuko and his uncle's. They were having tea of all things! Isn't that absurd for a young man to partake in such affairs! And If that wasn't enough when his uncle answered the door he said-"

"I don't want to hear about his old uncle! What did Zuko say?!?" I demanded getting frustrated to the point of tears.

"I'm getting to it! But fine if you want to be impatient. Zuko said for me to meet him at the same place tomorrow at sunset, and to bring you with me."

"Did he say what for?"

"No, Im sorry but tomorrow I will take you to him." She said cheering me up instantly. I would see Zuko tomorrow. In only twenty four hours-

"I have to find something to wear!"

I dashed into my closet looking for the perfect reunion dress.

* * *

A/N: Im sorry its been so long since Ive updated...ill update later this week!!

I grabbed my navy bag and stuffed two days worth of clothes in it. Okay, we'll need money. My eyes rested on my jewelry box and I yanked it open without hesitation.


	6. Swear Not By The Moon

A/N: Okay sorry for the delay, but heres the chapter. Unfortunately I had this chapter all typed out and ready last week but my flashdrive broke and i lost the whole chapter which I was about done with. sigh. So this version is kinda shortened so I sould put it up faster. Enjoy!

* * *

_"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,_

_ that monthly changes in her circle orb, _

_lest that thy love prove likewise variable."  
- Juliet Capulet_

* * *

Previously...

"Oh right. Well I found your Zuko and his uncle's. They were having tea of all things! Isn't that absurd for a young man to partake in such affairs! And If that wasn't enough when his uncle answered the door he said-"

"I don't want to hear about his old uncle! What did Zuko say?!?" I demanded getting frustrated to the point of tears.

"I'm getting to it! But fine if you want to be impatient. Zuko said for me to meet him at the same place tomorrow at sunset, and to bring you with me."

"Did he say what for?"

"No, Im sorry but tomorrow I will take you to him." She said cheering me up instantly. I would see Zuko tomorrow. In only twenty four hours-

"I have to find something to wear!"

I dashed into my closet looking for the perfect reunion dress.

* * *

"Hello again Kanna." Zuko greeted when he opened the door to the old house bowing slightly to her before turning to me.

"Well I'll just let you two kids catch up." Gran Gran said winking at me before entering the house and shutting the front door behind her.

Before I could blink Zuko had his arms around me and his face buried in my hair. "Katara." He breathed his arms wrapping around my waist. I returned the hug holding onto him for dear life.

"God, I thought I'd never see you again. Then your grandmother came here, and I wasn't sure what to think anymore. But you really came,and you're okay." He said quickly and before I could utter a word his lips were on mine.

My hands went to his black hair and i ran my hands through it as he deepened the kiss. I can't believe I was so close to giving this up. Giving him up. If gran gran hadnt intervened, i don't know what I would have done. He placed his hands on my hips tugging me closer until we were pressed flush against eachother.

"I missed you too." I murmured pulling back and pressing a kiss to his neck. He shivered and squeezed me gently.

"I'll take it the talk with your father didn't go so well." He said against my hair where his head was rested atop mine.

I bit my lip regretfully. "I really tried Zuko."

"I know." He sighed. "I just...don't know what to do. I can't give you up, I do know that. But I just don't know how we're going to figure this out. And I swear by...the moon that I won't give up"

"But the moon is inconstant, it changes." I said smiling up at him.

"Well my feelings won't. I love you Katara." He said making my heart soar. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for us yet.

"Come inside." He said tugging me into the house.

I entered the house and my first thought was that it was homey. It was different than what I expected. I was thinking it would be a huge place lavish with all kinds of possessions but this house, this place was small and old looking.

"This is where you live?" I asked looking around and trying to imagine Zuko living here.

"Well no I wish." He said with a short laugh. "This is my Uncle's house. I live with my father in the city like you do with your dad."

"So this must be Miss. Katara." I turned and faced the persson who was speaking. This must be Zuko's uncle.

"You're Zuko's Uncle." I said smiling. " Nice to meet you."

"Zuko hasn't stopped talking about you my dear! Ever since he arrived at my home this morning he has been telling me all about this beautiful, amazing girl I just had to meet." His Uncle said making me blush and glance at Zuko. Had he really said that? About me?

"Uncle!" Zuko hissed, his face probably as red as mine was.

"Zuko you were wise to go to your uncle about this problem. He is very wise." Gran Gran said interrupting him.

"Have you thought of what we should do?" Zuko asked turning serious immediately.

"Yes. But it all depends on...how deep and sincere your feelings are for this girl, and hers for you." He said his face serious as well.

Cue the blushing again.

"I-I..." Zuko licked his lips nervously and then turned to me. "I love Katara. And I know now that, even though I just met her, I can't live without her."

His Uncle nodded approvingly. "And you my dear?"

"I want to be with Zuko as long as he'll have me, no matter what my father says, does, or thinks." I said keeping my eyes locked on Zuko's.

"Well then...This is what we'll do...."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Short chapter i know but still review!! haha Ill try to update sometime this week or next. Oh and the swear by the moon thingy was in R & J just in case you didnt catch that :)


	7. Take Me

A/N: The last chapter!!!! yaaay!!! enjoy and check out my other stories!!!

* * *

"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun  
Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

(Romeo)

* * *

Previously...

Yes. But it all depends on...how deep and sincere your feelings are for this girl, and hers for you." He said his face serious as well.

Cue the blushing again.

"I-I..." Zuko licked his lips nervously and then turned to me. "I love Katara. And I know now that, even though I just met her, I can't live without her."

His Uncle nodded approvingly. "And you my dear?"

"I want to be with Zuko as long as he'll have me, no matter what my father says, does, or thinks." I said keeping my eyes locked on Zuko's.

"Well then...This is what we'll do...."

* * *

I paced around my room. Twelve hours. In twelve hours I would be married. In twelve hours my parents would wake me from my sleep and I would go to the church to be forever bound to my husband. I would be the wife of Lord Haru, and he would be my husband.

Unless I did as Iroh instructed. Unless I took this vile. This vile of life altering liquid. This vile that would put me into a deep sleep, lulling me into a false death. No detectable heartbeat. No need for breath. No movement. Everyone would believe me to be dead. My family, friends, and neighbors, would all be either celebrating a union, or mourning a death in twelve hours.

Right now I held, in the palm of my hand, the one thing that would determine my future. The one thing that would allow me to choose either the love of my life or the man my parents approved of for me.

But there really was no choice. My decision was already made. The moment Iroh gave me this potion and told me of it's significance. That it would make it seem as if I was dead, and in forty eight hours I would wake up as if rising from a nap. I would wake up to the face of Zuko and the rest of my life with him if I drank this.

Then there's the possibility that the plan will fail. But what if this doesn't work? What if I wake up to find that I would have to be married to Lord Haru? Or even worse what if it backfires and I never wake up? What if the potion works all too well and I would sleep for the rest of eternity?

"Are you in bed dear?" Gran-Gran called from outside my door.

"Come in." I said quickly putting the vile under my pillow when I saw my father following her in.

" Father." I said taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I am sorry. I-I was wrong before. You are right and I see that now. Tomorrow I will be forever bound to Lord Haru."

My father smiled. "My Katara, I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways. You will find that being a wife, a woman, isn't as horrible as you seem to think it is. You will be good with Lord Haru." He patted my head briefly and started for the door.

"Love you dad." I whispered as the door shut.

"Goodnight Kata. And remember I am so proud of you." Gran Gran said tears in her eyes as she kissed my forehead and left also.

The door locking sounded too loud in the silence that filled my room. With that done I walked back to my bed and reached under the pillow.

"Zuko. I drink to you." I said before opening the vile and sealing my future.

* * *

A/N: I might write an epilogue if i get a good response from this chapter!!!


End file.
